


28

by Resonant



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin, as it turned out, had any number of surprising accomplishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	28

Over the months, the sight of Lupin gradually ceased to fill Snape with rage and became simply a part of his life -- a rather welcome part, truth be told, as Lupin didn't require subterfuge, as the Dark Lord did, or gratitude, as Albus Dumbledore did, but simply wished to receive his wolfsbane, exchange a few words of restfully banal conversation, and take himself away.

When he arrived one day bearing a bottle of only slightly inferior red wine, Snape bestirred himself to offer to share a glass. He had never been practiced in such social graces, and even those very limited ones he possessed were dusty with disuse, but a Gryffindor was unlikely to know the difference. And Lupin seemed accepting enough.

A monthly glass became two, and then a bottle, at which point Lupin was revealed to be a sparkling conversationalist, not to mention a surprisingly attractive man. Snape briefly considered attempting a seduction, regretfully gave it up as beyond his abilities, and then was spared the effort when Lupin simplified matters by climbing into his lap and giving him a slow, wet, surprisingly accomplished kiss.

Lupin, as it turned out, had any number of surprising accomplishments, enough so that Snape was grateful when he began arriving earlier in the day so as to have more time to get to them all. Snape himself discovered that it was not too late in life to begin mastering certain skills, and that there was real satisfaction in inducing the normally self-contained Lupin to pant, groan, and whisper his name.

Inevitably there came a night when Lupin failed to rise and depart before moonrise. Snape, who had always been secretly fond of dogs, adapted better than he had expected to the sight of his erstwhile colleague in canine form snoring on the hearthrug.

When the moon set, he was gratified to see that his potion -- the formula for which he had begun surreptitiously tinkering with each month -- was now sufficiently perfected that Lupin slept right through the transformation. Snape awakened him later, his own way, and got a noise out of him that suggested he had forgotten whether he was man or wolf.

It seemed that when one saw a person every twenty-eight days, then, will one or nill one, a relationship of sorts would begin to develop.


End file.
